


Valentines Day

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Kollok stuff [5]
Category: KOllOK 1991 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, The Kollok Radar, valentines romance in the nerdiest way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Mickey and Tibby try to find the perfect gift for Valentines Day
Relationships: Mickey Jones/Tibby Devin
Series: Kollok stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Valentines Day

Tibby paced around the book store in the mall. He's been pacing the store for 2 hours. Just when he thinks he has seen every book option, another 300 appear. At this point, he's considering himself lost. The entire store was a maze of endless books, all of them with titles he's never heard of before, he can't find the beginning of the store, and he lost Em and Laura about 45 minutes ago.

He couldn't go book shopping alone, he wanted to make sure that whatever he picked was something Mickey will love. Laura and Em told him that if he buys her a book, she'll love it regardless. That wasn't good enough. He wanted it to be something that she will really love. None of the books he's seen are good enough for Mickey.

He's been saving his money for weeks so that he could get Mickey the best present for Valentines Day. Mickey likes chocolate, but chocolate isn't going to last. He wants to give her something useful, so he's gonna get her a book.

But he isn't sure which book.

He picked a book from one of the shelves, looked at the cover, shook his head and put it back.

This was impossible.

"Laura?" He called out. "Em?"

"Tibby?" He heard Em call back. "Where did you go?"

He looked around. "Romance and fantasy." He turned, looking at other books. "Mickey would hate all of these."

"Well, leave the romance and fantasy section." Laura said, her voice was closer than Em's was but he still couldn't tell exactly where she was.

"I don't know how."

He could hear Laura groan. About a minute of silence passed, then Laura came down the section he was in. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back out to the open part of the book store. The two of them met up with Em, she had multiple books in her hand that she handed over to Tibby.

"Wha-" He tried to argue with her but the books being thrown at him caught him off guard.

"There's a lot of good books in there, a lot of classics, some new books that she might like-"

"American Psycho?" Tibby picked the top book up and looked at it.

Em shrugged. "We live in Kollok, it might be interesting to her." She looked at Laura. "If not, it's interesting to me."

Laura nodded, turning her attention to Tibby. "You gotta pick a book."

Tibby sighed, dropping to the floor and going through the book options Em picked out. "What if I can't decide?"

"You can pick more than one book, Tibby." Em told him.

He looked up at her. "...I can pick more than one book." His eyes widened as he stood back up, carrying the stack of books Em chose. He handed the books back to her and walked back into the maze of books.

Em and Laura stood in their spots, waiting to see what he came back with. He was gone for about 5 minutes, but he found his way back with another stack of about 3 books. He looked at the pile of books in Em's hands, then the pile in his, he reached over and took American Psycho off of her stack and put it on his.

She raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged.

"We live in Kollok." He said as he held up a novel by Stephen King. "She might be interested in crazy shit that isn't...here." He sat the book back down and walked over towards checkout. Em and Laura shared a look, but followed behind Tibby.

* * *

Mickey groaned, she had been following Billy around the comic shop for 2 hours. She wasn't even aware that a small comic book shop could be so....big. She's read a few comics that Tibby suggested to her, but she never imagined she'd spend so much time in a comic book shop following Billy around.

"Spider Man." Billy picked up a comic and showed it to Mickey. "Tibby loves Spider Man."

"He has that one." Mickey took the comic from him and put it back.

"There's more than one Spider Man comic." Billy pulled out another.

Mickey took that one, and also put it back. "Tibby loves Spider Man."

"Yeah, so why are you-"

"He has Spider Man." She said, crossing her arms. "He might have more Spider Man comics than this entire shop."

"Doubt it." Scott said from behind the counter a few feet away from the two of them. Mickey and Billy turned to look at him. "Tibby buys a lot of Spider Man, but there's gotta be something he doesn't own."

Mickey rolled her eyes, bringing her attention back to the comics in front of them.

"I could offer up some suggestions if you want." He continued, Mickey ignored him.

"Fuck off, Scott. I know Tibby better than you do." Billy moved to the other side of the comic shop.

"You sure about that? You've been in here for hours."

Mickey looked between the two of them, the continued to argue back and forth. This was just how their friendship was. If they ever made a trip to the comic book shop and they didn't argue with Scott, the mall might explode.

She tuned out the sound of their banter as she walked over to the counter, looking past Scott to the comics set up behind him. She pointed to the collection of comics sitting up nicely in protective cases. "What are those about?"

Scott turned to look at the comics, then back at Mickey. "You can't afford those."

Billy walked over to Mickey's side and pulled out his wallet. "Wanna bet?"

Mickey pushed Billy away. "I just wanna know what they're about. They're in cases, are they special?"

"They have limited edition covers."

"So?"

"So, they're special."

Mickey pulled out her wallet. "How much for Spider Man?"

"How do you know Tibby hasn't already bought it?"

"Has Tibby bought it?"

"Maybe he has..." Scott looked at Billy. "Maybe he hasn't."

"You wanna make a sale or not?" Mickey moved in front of Billy. "I want Spider Man. How much?"

Scott looked at the comic, then back at Mickey. "hundred bucks."

"Dude." Billy poked his head around Mickey.

"I told her she couldn't afford it."

Mickey sighed, pulling two fifty dollar bills out of her wallet and handing them over to Scott. "I want Spider Man."

Scott hesitated before taking the money, clearly shocked that she was actually willing to pay a hundred dollars for a comic book. He turned around and took the comic off of the display and put it in a bag, handing it over to Mickey. "Tibby really worth this?"

Mickey ignored him, taking the bag and putting her wallet back in her pocket. She looked around the shop one last time before grabbing Billy's arm and dragging him out of the comic shop before he could argue with Scott more.

"Don't bend it." Scott said just as they left.

* * *

Walking out of the comic shop, Mickey and Billy headed for the mall exit. They had already been there way too long and Billy's mom and coming to get them any minute. They walked past the bookstore as they were making their way out and ran into Em, Laura, and Tibby.

Mickey looked at the three of them and quickly handed the small comic bag to Billy. Tibby hid his giant bag of books behind his back, not thinking to hand it to Em or Laura.

"Hey, Mickey." Tibby tried to say as calmly as possible, but his nervousness was already getting to him.

"Hey." Mickey crossed her arms. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, as if she hadn't already seen the bag behind Tibby's back.

"We're taking our son shopping." Em answered, putting a hand on Tibby's shoulder. "He was a good boy all week."

"He followed his bedtime schedule." Laura added, copying Em and putting her hand on Tibby's other shoulder.

Mickey nodded, looking at Billy, then back at the three of their friends. "Billy brought me here against my will."

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "I wanted an Orange Julius."

Tibby looked at Billy and the bag in his hands. "You went to the comic shop?"

Billy hid the bag behind his back. "No."

Mickey elbowed him in the side, he brought the bag back out.

"Scott said there was a new....X Men."

"Is there a new X Men?" Tibby's nervousness went away, being replaced with excited curiosity.

"No." Billy quickly answered. "Scott's a dick. He lied."

"So..." Tibby pointed to the bag. "What did you get then?"

"Uh..." Billy looked at the bag. "Mallory left one of his 'comics' there last weekend, Scott is making me bring it to him."

Mickey made a face, slightly nudging Billy. "We should go, your mom is gonna be here soon."

"I can drive you home." Laura offered.

Mickey and Tibby both looked at Laura. "No!"

They then looked at each other, shared a look of confusion, then quickly went their separate ways. No goodbye, no see you later. They just walked off, leaving Billy, Em, and Laura standing there.

* * *

After school the next day, Mickey sat alone in her apartment, sitting on the couch as she tried to finish her homework. She never feels motivated to do it on Friday. Tibby tells her that if she finishes it as soon as she gets home, she doesn't have to grind it out on Sunday. That still doesn't motivate her. She's not an A+ student but she's not failing and she isn't stupid, so she's not too worried about homework.

On the coffee table in front of her was the bag from the comic book shop. She had cleaned up the apartment a little bit, knowing that Tibby was supposed to come over today to watch a movie for Valentines day, so she made sure all evidence of her dad was moved away. The only thing on the coffee table was the bag from the coffee shop. Now, she just needed Tibby to show up.

She looked around the apartment and sighed, tossing her textbook onto the coffee table beside the comic. Tibby should have been here by now.

She could find him, see what's holding him up. She has her powers.

Before she could consider using her locate ability, there was a knock at the door.

Mickey quickly jumped up from the couch and ran over to the door, opening it up.

On the other side, Tibby with a single flower and a big plastic bag. "Hey." He smiled.

"You're late." Mickey responded, turning around and walking over to the couch.

Tibby's smile faded as he walked inside, closed the door, and followed her to the couch. "Sorry, my mom wouldn't let me take the car."

She waved off his response. "It doesn't matter, you're here now."

"And I brought gifts!" Tibby held up the bag and flower as he sat down on the couch next to Mickey. He handed her the small yellow flower, it was made of plastic, but it was cute and it's just what Mickey needs to bring some color into her bedroom.

"I thought we weren't doing gifts?" She sat the flower down gently on the coffee table.

"It's our first Valentines day." Tibby sat the bag of books between them on the couch. "I had to get you _something_."

Mickey looked at the bag. "Looks like a little more than something."

"Multiple somethings."

Mickey opened up the bag, reaching in and pulling out the different book choices. A lot of horror and mystery, a lot of drama, some non-fiction. There were maybe 10 books in this bag. She looked up at Tibby and smiled. "You got me books?"

He shrugged. "You like books." He looked down at the bag then back up at her. "Also, the 14th is National Book Giving Day, not just Valentines day, so..."

Mickey leaned over and gave Tibby a quick hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She pulled back and reached for the comic shop bag on the table. "I got you something too." She said as she handed it to him.

Tibby raised an eyebrow, taking the bag from her. "It wasn't one of Mallory's dirty magazines!"

"Nope." She shook her head.

He opened up the bag and pulled out the comic book.

Mickey watched as his face lit up at the sight of a Spider Man comic. He was a nerd, this is something she knew. But he was actually close to tears while looking at this cover. And as gross and cheesy as it may seem...His reaction makes the price of that comic completely worth it.

"Do you like it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Tibby nodded, not taking his eyes off of the comic. "I...I don't wanna touch it." He quickly, but gently, sat the wrapped comic back on the coffee table. He looked over at Mickey. "How did you even get it?"

She shrugged. "I have my ways."

"It must have costed a lot." He looked at the books he had given to Mickey. 

She shook her head. "Nah. Just a couple of shifts at the movie theater." She moved the books aside so Tibby would bring his attention back to her. "It was worth it." She gave him another small smile before standing up. "So, what movie are we watching?" 


End file.
